Be Okay
by ladeedahdum
Summary: Short one-shot regarding all the foreshadowing going on about Cragen retiring. Who will Cragen ask to take care of his beloved detective?


The squad room was quiet. In fact, almost entirely dead. Brian sat in Olivia's chair, examining the photos on her desk and tapping a pen, impatiently. "Liv!" he shouted up to the cribs. "Liv, come on, you don't have to look like a princess, we're just going to my mom's. Craning his head, he heard no response. He sighed and continued fidgeting.

Cragen emerged from his office quietly, eying him like a foreign object in the room. "Brian?"

He spun around quickly in confusion, seeking the voice. "Huh? What?"

"Can you come into my office for a minute?"

Brian scoffed in amusement. "What, you asking me to come back? Sorry, I've got a hot job up at the courthouse. Pays really well too."

Cragen cleared his throat and looked down bashfully at his feet, leaning up against the doorframe uncomfortably. "I'm serious."

"Oh. Okay sure, but Liv's going to be ready soon and she'll have my balls if I make her wait." He stood up uncertainly and walked behind Cragen into his office, closing the door behind him. He eyed the cold, somewhat-familiar office, and sat down. Eyeing his old captain, he immediately sensed that something was up.

Cragen took his familiar spot behind his desk and smiled weakly at Brian. "Coffee?"

He draped his arm against the back of the couch and cleared his throat. "Alright, Don, no games. What's wrong?"

Captain stood up and began to walk back and forth behind his desk, examining all of the plaques on his wall and pursing his lips in thought. Finally, he took in a breath and began to speak quietly. "I'm putting my papers in."

Brian, trying to hide the shock from his face, gulped in quietly and readjusted himself on the couch. "Okay. You've done your twenty."

"You know it's not that easy."

"I know. I know, Cap." He looked up at his former boss and sighed. "Have you told Liv?"

"No. No… uh… I was hoping to talk to you about Olivia actually."

"What's wrong? Is she not handling her work well after… what happened?"

"No. She's doing fine."

Brian furled his brows and cleared his throat. "Captain, you're going to have to talk to me. I can't read your mind." He smiled softly and reexamined Don, who was still pacing.

Don sighed softly and ran his hand over his head. "I need to have an honest conversation with you. Not as your former boss. Not as Olivia's boss."

"Feel free. And please, I can't talk to fidgety people. Sit down." He smiled at him softly. Cragen sat down in his chair and reclined.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "This just… isn't really going to be a comfortable conversation."

"I know where babies come from, don't worry."

Cragen laughed and shook his head. He then proceeded to take another good gaze out at the quiet squad room before continuing. "Are you going to take care of her?"

"Yes, Don." He eyed Cragen intently and leaned in. "You don't have to worry about that."

Don nodded quietly, still not saying anything.

"Look…. Captain. I know Olivia and I have both had our share of flings…. but I can guarantee you that this isn't like that."

"I wish I could just take your word for it. But I'm worried about her, Brian. She's lost all of her support network. And now I'm leaving. I need to know that she is going to be taken care of. Really taken care of."

"Don." Brian stood up and looked at Olivia, who had just walked down the stairs. He eyed her through the window and smiled, giving her the signal to give them a minute to talk. "Do you see that woman out there?"

He looked through the window and smiled sentimentally. "She looks nice."

"She's beautiful. She really is. And I am helplessly in love with her. I swear that to you. And if things ever go wrong… I'm going to fight for her. I want to spend the rest of my life coming home to that woman right there."

"Okay." He smiled slightly awkwardly and looked at Brian.

"I'm not going to let her go, Don."

"Okay." His eyes clouded slightly and he waved his arm in dismissal. "Get out."

Brian smiled and walked out the door. Cragen watched as he kissed Olivia's cheek, held out her coat, and took her by the waist, leading her out with a look of pure adoration.

And everything was okay.


End file.
